Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda
Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć 2 (ang. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them 2) — drugi film z serii filmowej opartej na książce Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć autorstwa J.K. Rowling. Reżyserem filmu jest David Yates, scenarzystą – J.K. Rowling, a producentem – David Heyman. Akcja filmu będzie rozgrywała się w Paryżu, we Francji, a także Wielkiej Brytanii wiosną i latem 1928 rokuNew Fantastic Beasts story will be set in New York, London and Paris na Pottermore.com„'Fantastic Beasts' sequel to take place in spring/summer 1928 Paris”. Premiera Planowana premiera odbędzie się 16 listopada 2018 roku. Seria o Newtonie Skamanderze w przedwojennym świecie czarodziejów ma składać się z pięciu filmów. Wytwórnia Warner Bros. 3 lipca ogłosiła, że ruszyły główne zdjęcia do drugiej części przygódDenofgeek.comOstatniatawerna.pl. Informacje Akcja rozpoczyna się w 1927 roku, kilka miesięcy po wydarzeniach z pierwszego filmu, kiedy to Newt Scamander pomógł zdemaskować i schwytać czarnoksiężnika Gellerta Grindelwalda. Ten jednak ponownie uciekł z więzienia i gromadzi wokół siebie zwolenników, którzy tak jak on uważają, że czarodzieje stoją wyżej niż wszystkie istoty niemagiczne – w tym ludzie. Teraz na jego drodze stanie – dawniej jego najlepszy przyjaciel – Albus Dumbledore, któremu już raz udało się pokonać groźnego czarnoksiężnika. Tym razem Dumbledore będzie miał pomocnika w postaci swojego byłego ucznia, Newta Skamandera. Drogi magizoologa ponownie skrzyżują się z siostrami Goldstein oraz Jacobem Kowalskim, a nowa niebezpieczna przygoda przetestuje ich lojalność w szybko dzielącym się świecie czarodziejów. Historia będzie rozgrywała się nie tylko w Nowym Jorku i Londynie, ale też w Paryżu. W filmie będzie można znaleźć kilka odniesień do serii o Harrym Potterze. Poznamy kilku magicznych łowców nagród, w tym starszego brata Newta, wrócimy do amerykańskiego odpowiednika Ministerstwa Magii, a także odwiedzimy magiczny cyrk. Autorką scenariusza jest J.K. Rowling, która będzie także jednym z producentów. Za kamerą stanie David Yates, dla którego będzie to szósty film w świecie czarodziejów i mugoli. Do Eddiego Redmayne'a i Johnny'ego Deppa dołączą Jude Law jako Dumbledore, Zoë Kravitz jako Leta Lestrange – kobieta z przeszłości Newta – oraz Callum Turner jako Tezeusz Skamander. Powrócą także Katherine Waterston i Alison Sudol jako Tina i Queenie Goldstein, Dan Fogler w roli Jacoba Kowalskiego oraz Ezra Miller, który powróci jako Credance. Oficjalne streszczenie |-|Tłumaczenie = „''Tak jak obiecał, Grindelwald zdołał uciec. Ponadto, zaczyna gromadzić wokół siebie nie tylko magów, ale również mugoli. Jedynym, który może go powstrzymać, jest jego dawny przyjaciel, Albus Dumbledore. Jednakże Dumbledore będzie potrzebował pomocy maga, który już raz stanął twarzą w twarz z Grindelwaldem – swojego byłego ucznia, Newta Skamandera. Newt po raz kolejny połączy siły z Tiną, Queenie i Jacobem, jednak tym razem czeka na nich o wiele niebezpieczniejsze zadanie''.” |-|Oryginalne = „''Grindelwald has made a dramatic escape and has been gathering more followers to his cause – elevating wizards above all non-magical beings. The only one who might be able to stop him is the wizard he once called his dearest friend, Albus Dumbledore. But Dumbledore will need help from the wizard who had thwarted Grindelwald once before, his former student Newt Scamander. However, the mission against Grindelwald will ‘test their loyalties’ as the wizarding world becomes more divided and dangerous''Second ‘Fantastic Beasts’ Film Starts Shooting as New Plot Details Emerge.” Obsada * Eddie Redmayne jako Newton Skamander :* TBA jako młody Newton Skamander * Katherine Waterston jako Porpentyna Goldstein * Dan Fogler jako Jacob Kowalski * Alison Sudol jako Queenie Goldstein[https://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/800648313787809792| Queenie Maryam: Will Queenie the Queen come back in the second film? J.K. Rowling: Yes!] * Ezra Miller jako Credence Barebone * Zoë Kravitz jako Leta Lestrange :* TBA jako młoda Leta Lestrange * Callum Turner jako Tezeusz SkamanderHypable.com * Jude Law jako Albus Dumbledore :* TBA jako młody Albus Dumbledore * Johnny Depp jako Gellert Grindelwald :* TBA jako młody Gellert GrindelwaldPottermore.com * Carmen Ejogo jako Serafina Picquery * William Nadylam jako Yusuf KamaNaekranie.pl * Ingvar Sigurdsson jako Grimmson * Ólafur Darri Ólafsson jako Skender * David Sakurai jako Krall * Claudia Kim jako młoda kobieta w magicznym cyrkuGlamour.pl * Kevin Guthrie jako Abernathy * Derek Riddell jako Torquil Travers * TBA jako Sebastian * Wolf Roth jako Spielman * Victoria Yeates jako Bunty * Poppy Corby-Tuech jako Rosier * Cornell John jako Arnold Guzman * Jessica Williams jako nieznana kobieta * Fiona Glascott jako nieznana kobieta * Brontis Jodorowsky jako Nicolas Flamel en:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them 2 (film) ru:Фантастические твари 2 Kategoria:Filmy